dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Mosa
1/2 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = November 7th, Age 773 |Height = 145 cm (4'9") |Weight = 38 kg (83 Ibs.) |Likes = Cookies Training |Dislikes = Studying |Occupation = |FamConnect = Sampheer (Father) Yoguri (Mother) Parokruss (Grandfather) Sorrek (Uncle)}} Mosa is a / hybrid from . He is the son of the late Sampheer, a male Saiyan warrior, and Yoguri, a human woman. Because of his father's former status as a soldier, he was tracked down and eliminated by a intergalactic bounty hunter before Mosa's birth. Having learned of his father's strength through his mother, his previous life before arriving on Earth remaining a secret, Mosa became inspired to become strong so he can one day defend his planet. To fulfill his ambition he has begun training in martial arts and aims to compete in the . Appearance Mosa first appears as a young juvenile who physically resembles his Saiyan roots more so than his human roots. Compared to other human children his age he is regarded as short and scrawny which would definitely make him a runt by Saiyan standards. Otherwise, he is undeniably a splitting image of his father as they share many characteristics attributed to Saiyans. They both have dark hair, Mosa's being deep black while Sampheer's being dark brown, and it is of a sharp, spiky texture. However, whereas most Saiyans allow their hair to flow wildly, Mosa finds his to be easier to maintain and thus prefers to wear it in a pony-tail to restrict its length. The most indicative characteristic of his Saiyan roots is the monkey tail protruding from his lower back as it is what separates him from an ordinary human. Mosa's human genes are concluded to be recessive with his mother's only influence on his physicality being their facial composition and eyes - all of which are round in shape. Because he is a martial artist in training, Mosa's usual attire is loose fitting to allow flexibility. It consists of a black tank top, yellow shorts that reach just above his knees, brown shoes, and long blue socks which nearly meet the bottom edges of his knees. Around his waist is an orange sash which holds up his pants. The sash is long with excess cloth hanging from the knot that ties it. On Mosa's wrists dark blue wristbands that match his socks can be found. He also has an alternative outfit which he wears as casual attire. It consists of a orange t-shirt, khaki shorts, and brown shoes that aren't much different from the ones he wears with his primary outfit. The dark blue wrist bands are the sole article of clothing that his two outfits share in common. His casual attire adds an additional accessory in a green rag which he dons around his neck. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia *This is the third incarnation of this character. *His appearance is based on Shu, the main protagonist of Blue Dragon, which Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball, also created the art for. Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Human